


Here's to teenage memories.

by nothereanymore



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, yeah that sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothereanymore/pseuds/nothereanymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when such a great opportunity comes into your life, you have to take it. At least, that’s what Mario has been told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to teenage memories.

The first time Mario met Marco was at the library. They ran into each other but, unlike romance movies, no books were dropped and no dates were arranged.  


But something in the way Marco’s voice sounded when he said ‘‘Sorry’’ and his smile, that definitely didn’t help, did Mario’s insides twist with charm.  


****  


Mario then learnt that Marco was actually three years older than him.  


Another point to add to Mario’s mental list ‘Why Marco won’t date me. Ever’.  


****  


Mario’s dorm mates were, how can I say it?, loud. Very loud. And they always knew when one of them was in any kind of trouble. So when Mario, from the doorstep, stared at Marco, who was talking animatedly with someone else in the corridor, it was the perfect moment for Thomas to open his damn mouth.  


‘‘You just met him one time and you’ve already fell for him? I can’t believe you.’’ he rolled his eyes and got back to do whatever he was doing.  


‘‘That’s not love, Thomas, for fuck’s sake. He doesn’t even know him!’’ Gianluca shouted from his bed.  


Yes, Mario had the best dorm mates everyone would kill for.  


And they didn’t know the truth.  


‘‘Can you please shut the hell up?’’ Mario asked, feeling his cheeks hot. He thought Marco could hear them. ‘What if he finds out my friends talking about him?’  


‘‘Mar, do us a favor and close that door. I don’t care if you’re out or in the room. Just close it’’ the Italian boy said. He was so sweet sometimes.  


Mario stepped inside and closed the door behind him. That meant no Marco in his vision but he wanted to talk and that seemed like the only chance he would get in a long time.  


‘‘Guys, I need us to have a little talk.’’ he said, standing in the center of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. Someone should’ve told him that he looked cute, not threatening, like he was expecting to look.  


Gianluca sighed loudly, just to let Mario know he was listening to whatever shit he wanted to say. He was the younger of them –he has just only turned eighteen– he was so shy the first months. But it turned out that he wasn’t so innocent, like Mario first thought. But well, they had Thomas living with them. It was just a matter of time that Gianluca lose every track of childish imagination.  


Thomas, on the other hand, sat straight on his bed, willing and ready to say something, even if it wasn’t needed.  
‘‘When I met Marco in th…’’  


‘‘Not the Marco talk again.’’ Gianluca groaned and buried his head under his pillow and Thomas sent him his biggest grin, even though the other boy couldn’t see it.  


‘‘As I were saying, that wasn’t the only day we met. We met on the campus so many times and we even talked for minutes and I like to think we’re friends now. But I’m not sure if he feels the same towards me.’’  


Thomas celebrated when he heard Mario saying ‘we even talked for minutes’ but his smile fainted when he heard the other part.  


‘‘Mar, listen. When such a great opportunity comes into your life, you have to take it. Don’t mind if it doesn’t end up as you wish. You’re afraid of losing your friendship with him? Well, risk it. Either way, you will never know if he likes you back.’’  
Thomas was right. That was something he was one hundred per cent sure he would never say but, there he was. Thomas Müller was right on every single word he said.  


But…  


He was afraid. Not about throwing away the friendship with Marco he tried so much to make it work but about Marco not feeling anything towards him. He wouldn’t mind if Marco didn’t want to be close to him as friends, but it would if he rejected him.  


He has lived all his life without him in but now that he was so near Marco, he doubted he could ever go back to his Marco-less life.  


He thanked Thomas for his advice and went to bed. Maybe his pillow would understand him and help him. Not that Thomas didn’t but.  


_‘I’m so screwed up’_ he thought, while closing his eyes and letting the dream take the best of him.  
****  


That night, at almost 3AM, Mario was being shaken.  


‘‘What’’ he slurred. He was so comfortable sleeping, who was so empty-hearted to wake him up in the middle of the night?  


‘‘Mario, sorry for being an asshole today. I just wanted to let you know that if you want, I can help you with Marco.’’  


It was Gianluca.  


He smiled a little at the apology. It meant a lot to him knowing he had his friends to help him.  


Then he heard some more little noises and everything was back to normal.  


**********  


Marco never believed in such thing as ‘love at first sight’.  


‘‘That doesn’t exist, Erik.’’ He told his friend.  


‘‘Come on, Marco, don’t deny it. You love Götze.’’ Mats said cheerfully, like it was a funny joke and he was enjoying every second of it.  


Marco was getting upset by the moment. He didn’t feel anything towards the brunette. Yes, he thought he was cute but that was that. Maybe it was attraction, but nothing more. He couldn’t understand why his friends were pushing the matter that far. He did not have a crush. He was there to study, not to fall in love.  


‘‘Fuck off. I’m not in love with him. Why can’t you understand?’’  


‘‘Keep telling yourself that.’’ Erik snorted.  


Marco pretended not to listen to him and took the controller, which was left on the floor before the other boys started asking weird questions and saying stupid things.  


He heard Erik and Mats whispering things to each other but he couldn’t care less.  


He knew denying something makes it look real.  


There was no reason to risk the friendship he built over the days with the younger one. He knew he hadn’t fallen for Mario. He knew it.  


Or at least, that was what he wanted everyone to believe. Because he was too far gone for the boy. But okay, nobody more than himself had to know.  


He wanted to tell his friends, but he was sure they would mock him not for just that day, but for life. And he wasn’t in the mood.  


He needed to do something, even if it made Mario walk away from his life.  


**********  


They hadn’t talked for three weeks. They both thought it was their own fault. Mario was afraid of being rejected and Marco was afraid of ruining everything.  


‘‘You think Manuel and I were happily singing love songs after we admitted we were into each other? Well, the answer is no. Things are gonna be awkward, like it or not.’’ Thomas has said to Mario.  


‘‘Stop pretending and go get Mario for once and for all!’’ Erik and Mats have shouted in Marco’s ear.  


Their answer had been the same: ‘‘But what if he doesn’t like me?’’  


****  


It was almost Christmas when they ran into each other accidentally, again.  


‘‘Sorry, I didn’t see you’’ Mario apologized as he avoided Marco’s gaze.  


‘‘It’s okay, don’t worry.’’  


They stood there, awkward silence filling the air.  


‘‘Um, well, I have to go.’’ Marco said, already making his way out of the corridor to God knew where.  


‘‘Marco, wait!’’ Marco turned around to see Mario standing there, being the little kid he was. He wanted to hug him and never let him go.  


‘‘What?’’  


‘‘I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee maybe?’’ Mario felt he was becoming littler by every passing second. And Marco wasn’t answering, that made him unnerving.  


_‘What if Marco says ‘no’?_  


_What if Marco turns his back on him?_  


_What if Marco just walks away like he always does on my nightm..?’_  


‘‘Yes, sure.’’ Mario swore Marco’s smile could light up the entire Germany.  


‘‘Hey, look above you!’’ Thomas shouted from his doorstep.  


‘‘There is no mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, Thomas. You failed at your little fucking joke.’’ Mario laughed but Marco was looking up.  


‘‘He is right, Mario.’’  


Mario slowly looked up and saw that real mistletoe was actually hanging from the ceiling. So, it wasn’t a joke after all.  


‘‘Little Mario, you know the rules.’’ Thomas said, and he heard Gianluca’s laugh behind him.  


‘‘Marco, this is your moment.’’ Mats said, showing his thumbs up. He and Erik were next to Thomas and Gianluca. Those fuckers.  


But he didn’t care.  


Marco grabbed Mario’s neck and put his lips gently on the brunette’s ones. He felt so warm and soft. And yeah, it was just a peck but it was something that, for both of them, was the beginning of something amazing and beautiful.  


****  


Mario and Marco left the place after the little show they didn’t know they created for his friends.  


‘‘Who had the brilliant idea of hanging the mistletoe there? Because I have to say: good move.’’ Erik said, smiling as if he was the master mind.  


‘‘It was Gianluca here.’’ Thomas said, putting his right arm around the boy’s shoulders.  


They all looked at the direction the other boys went off.  


‘‘Marco looked happy.’’ Mats commented.  


‘‘Mario too.’’  


‘‘Well, Mario has to be in a great mood when he finds out about you,’’ Erik said, looking at Gianluca, ‘‘hooking up with his little brother, Felix.’’  


Gianluca’s face became redder than ever but he was laughing along his friends because it all turned out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from ‘‘Kiss me, kiss me’’ by 5 seconds of summer.  
> I love college AUs so much that I say ‘Why not?’ so well, here I am.  
> Big and special thanks to 5SOS for inspiring me.  
> English isn’t my first language so I apologize in advance if there’s any mistake. Tell me if you find one, please! And I have no beta so yeah.  
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
